The Random Penguin Oneshot
by Flinch-Hayward
Summary: Twelfth Doctor meets a lonely penguin. Epilogue to the first story featuring Twitch, although I haven't put it up yet. Random. That's all I have to say.


**It's a random oneshot of the Twelfth Doctor, written especially for templremus1900. I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it, but remember, it's just a bit of fun. With a sad ending. However, it does explain why the Doctor only travelled with the penguin for a few brief minutes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but I do own the characters Twitch and Molly. I'm not even bothering to stake a claim for the penguin. Whoever wants him can have him. XD**

* * *

The TARDIS landed gently on an iceberg in the middle of Antarctica. The doors opened and the Doctor stepped outside. His assistant followed him out, ginger hair blowing in the breeze, and frowned. "Why are we back here, Doctor?"

The Doctor turned to face her. "Well, I thought…seeing as the TARDIS already has three passengers, we might as well make it four."

Molly's mouth dropped. "We are NOT taking that penguin onboard, Doctor."

"Why ever not? Anyway, it's my ship. I think you'll find I'm the one who chooses the crew."

Molly groaned. Just then, another girl emerged from the TARDIS. She stepped on the ice rather tentatively. "Are you quite sure this is safe, Doctor? I mean, it isn't going to give way beneath us or anything, is it?"

"Of course not! Now go and put a jumper on, Twitch! You'll freeze otherwise." The girl stalked back into the police box, looking rather grumpy.

Minutes passed before she returned, wearing a fluffy white jumper. Molly and the Doctor were still stationary on the iceberg. "Why are we just standing here?"

"We're waiting for a penguin," Molly replied, mild contempt in her voice. It was very out of character for her.

"There!" the Doctor said, pointing to the penguin that was slowly making its way towards the TARDIS. As it approached, the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver. The light at the end glowed blue as he shone it up and down the penguin. "Yep, it's the same one from before. I thought it might return to this spot. How excellent. Come on everyone, back into the TARDIS."

Molly rolled her eyes in resignation, but Twitch just looked curious. "But Doctor," she asked, "why do we need a penguin on board? I don't understand."

"You always need an odd crew-member on board. For years, I had a robotic dog, but this time I think we'll try a penguin."

"A robotic dog? Really?" The girl's eyebrows shot up in amazement.

The Doctor grinned. "He was called K-9. Marks one through four. I kept letting my assistants keep them when they left, so I had to keep building new models.

"Can we make a K-9 mark five?" Twitch asked eagerly.

Molly stared at her. "You get excited by the weirdest things, Twitch." Without waiting for a reply, she turned and entered the TARDIS once more.

"What shall we call him, then?" the Doctor asked, when they were all safely inside the police box.

"Pingu," Molly suggested unimaginatively.

To her surprise, the Doctor nodded approvingly. "I like it. Simple yet effective." He rubbed his hands together and began operating the central console. "Where to next?"

The girls thought for a while. "How about the Arctic?" Molly asked. "We can show Twitch the other side of Earth." Twitch nodded enthusiastically.

"Off we go, then." The Doctor hit a few more buttons, pulled a lever, and they were off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a rather bumpy journey. The TARDIS didn't seem to like short trips, and short appeared to be anything less than a galaxy away.

When the TARDIS doors opened, Twitch was the first to jump out. She was getting used to this travelling lark. The Doctor was next, followed by Molly. Lastly came the penguin.

"So, Pingu," the Doctor said, addressing the penguin directly. "What do you think?"

In reply, the penguin barked loudly and leapt onto the tundra, sliding along the ice merrily. All of a sudden, a shadow loomed over the penguin. Pingu looked up and had just enough time to realise that there was a polar bear standing over it before his head was encompassed in a massive set of jaws.

The Doctor watched the spectacle rather sadly. "How very unfortunate," he remarked.


End file.
